The Homunculus with the Kind Heart
by The-Biggest-Geek19
Summary: At the young age of three, Cassandra O'Hansen learned alchemy. At the age of six, she died and came back to life. But that was after she took on the role as the bridge between Truth and her world. Now, fifteen and an orphan, she becomes the eighth homunculus, Fear. As a pawn for the dangerous game that Father is playing, will she let the feelings that killed her family destroy her?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, TheFullmetalHomunculus here with my first fanfiction!**

**I will try to update this as often as I get reviews 'n stuff, so let's try to get them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.**

The Homunculus with the Kind Heart

Prolouge:

"After her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

_Huff. Huff. Huff_. Cassandra ran down the narrow alley, her dark blue eyes narrowed in frustration. '_If only I could lose them…_' she thought, turning a sharp corner. Much to her disappointment, the pair of Amestrian soldiers followed. A loud bang was heard.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" Cassandra yelped in shock, falling onto a pile of lone boxes.

"Cassandra O'Hansen, also known as the Alchemist of Shadows, you have been requested to meet with Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. If you do not come willingly, we have been instructed to use force." They said, snapping Cassandra out of her shock. A cocky grin made its way onto her face.

"I have a cool nickname? Cool!" She laughed. "Tell Fullmetal that I have to call in a raincheck. Sorry."

With that, Cassandra clapped her hands together and put them on the ground. Blue alchemical lightning lit up her face, as well as the soldiers, and a pillar of stone brought her up to the top of the empty warehouses.

"And tell him that he's a pipsqueak!"

Cassandra silently navigated the twists and turns of Central's warehouse area. When she reached the one she's been calling home for the past two months, she sighed.

"Home, sweet home."

'_Don't get used to it_,' Truth said in her head, the many voices it used ringing in her ears.

"I don't think that's a complete answer." Cassandra huffed, picking up the notebook she used for her notes. She flipped through it, eyes flicking over the pages.

'_Somethings up_.' Truth said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, body tense. Truth was never wrong, ever.

"I smell her, Envy." A voice said.

"Are you sure?" That voice. Cassandra scowled. He killed him, and now he was coming back. The scar Envy gave her all those years ago throbbed, as if to remind her of what he did.

'_That_.' 

"Ugh." Edward's head thudded against the wooden desk. He pulled the report he was reading out from underneath his head.

Name: Cassandra O'Hansen

Aka: The Alchemist of Shadows

Age: 15?

Hair/Eye color: Black hair, navy blue eyes.

Hometown: Regen Village, Northern Area, Amestris.

Family:

James "Kyoto" Chang- Father, Xingese, doctor. Born 1880-Died 1910.

Marissa O'Hansen- Mother, Amestrian, State Alchemist. Also known as The Stone Alchemist. Born 1882-Died 1909.

Thomas O'Hansen- Little Brother. Born 1900. Whereabouts are currently unknown.

There was a single picture of the mysterious girl. It was grainy, as if taken with a crappy camera. It showed the girl and a little boy with pale blonde hair walking away from the camera. That's when it hit Edward.

"That's it!" He shouted, jolting upright in his chair. Scribbling a note down, Edward pulled on his signature red coat and ran out the door.

"Think he's coming?" Two cloaked figures watched the blonde take off. The one who spoke turned to face the second figure, who nodded.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 1: For All That Has Happened

**Aaaaaannnnddd I'm back! This will hopefully be the only chapter post that is in first-person, so you shouldn't need to worry about it being that way the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. All living things follow that flow, and death is a part of that flow. So why am I not dead?_

I wish I was bluffing when I asked why I wasn't dead. But I am alive, and my family paid the toll. But before I get ahead of myself, let's start at the beginning.

My father came to Amestris in 1895, on a trip to learn the alchemy of this country. There, he fell in love with my mother, Marissa O'Hansen. In 1899, they had a daughter. Me. A little over a year later, they had a boy, my younger brother Thomas. They moved into the house my mother grew up in, up North in a small, remote village called Regen Village.

Very few actually believed Thomas and I were brother and sister. I had dark hair and dark eyes, to his pale blonde, almost white, hair and ice blue eyes. He was loud and sweet, where I was quiet and impusive. I studied alchemy, he was more interested in music.

Now, about me being supposed to be dead...Well, here is how it happened

"_Are you sure it's safe?_" My best friend, Thalia, asked me. She looked nervously at the frozen pond, then turned her red eyes back to me. I grinned, then glanced back at Thomas, who was making a snowman with Thalia's twin, Clarence.

"_Don't be a baby, Thalia. It'll be fine._" I said, sliding out onto the ice. I laughed as she followed me, then fell. I slid around on the ice, swiftly making transmutation circles and activating them. Small snowmen followed me around, before becoming one big snowman. Clarence and Thomas stared up at the snowman in awe, and Thalia slid into it. I heard a cracking noise, then Thalia scream, before everything went dark.

'_It's cold. How am I tired? It doesn't matter, but what happened? Am I...am I dying?_' Panic seeped through the coldness, and my breath came out in a rush of bubbles.

In a split second, I found myself in a pure white area with a large door behind me.

"_W-where am I?_" I asked, looking around. The thing was, I couldn't tear my eyes off of the door. The details, down to the smallest line, were mesmerizing. The intertwining snakes, the tree, the words _Ut medicina, alchimia et veritatis _and _Unus Deus_. I stood, transfixed on memorizing the intricate gate.

"_I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, young alchemist._" A voice said from behind me, and I turned to face it. A silhouette of a person stood a good distance away,a grin the only features on it's face.

"_Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?_" I yelled at it, trying to be brave. It laughed, the hundreds of voices it used to speak ringing in the empty air.

"_I'm glad you asked! I am what you'd call the world, or God, or Truth, or All, and I am you. And you, young alchemist, are dead._" It ended it's sentence by pointing a finger at me. The doors behind me opened with a creaking noise.

"_WAIT!_" I shouted, taking a step forwards. "_There's a price! How about, if you let me live, I'll give you a piece of me. I'll be your Gate between my world and here._"

"_All right. I'll take that deal. BUT._" It paused. "_You're not going to be the only one to pay for this._"

At the time, I didn't understand what it meant. But now I do.

Two years later, my mother was murdered in cold blood. A year later, my father died of a disease. And two years after that, Thomas was killed by the Homunculus Envy. I watched as the life slipped out of my father's and my brother's eyes. And that was when I realized it, it's my fault they're all dead. It wasn't because of the disease, or Envy, or even because of a murderer. It was me. I was the cause of their death.

So I am now trying to figure out how to fix everything, with the Truth inside my head, and the blood of my family on my hands. But I know one thing. I'll fix what I've done, even if it involves me taking my last breath. I **will** fix this, and I won't let anyone else die because of me.

**How was that? I'm not going to be doing everything in first-person, just this chapter. And I hope to update soon, so just wait!**

**RinTheMagicalGirl: Thanks for reveiwing and following! I'm glad I caught your attention!**

**Thank you all for reading! Be sure to leave a follow, review, and/or fav!**

**=FullmetalHomunculus=**


End file.
